


A Lesson in Manners

by nickcullenlind1



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Punishment, Spanking, Victorianera, girlxgirl, teenagesulpicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickcullenlind1/pseuds/nickcullenlind1
Summary: A teenage Sulpicia is thrown out of her home by her parents. Cold and hungry, she pickpockets a rich and attractive Heidi, who teaches her a lesson or two about manners.





	A Lesson in Manners

“Get out of here, girl!” Her father’s loud words echo as her mother shoves open the front door of their house and casts a thin and trembling Sulpicia onto the cobbled pavement. She wraps her arms around her knees as she stays on the floor, wet from the rain. “Mama, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose my job, I’ll find another. I promise.” She rises to her feet and clutches at her mother, her eyes begging for forgiveness, but her mother’s cold blue eyes show no sympathy and she harshly pushes her away, but this time, Sulpicia keeps her footing and remains standing. 

“You’ve lost your job, a source of our income! How will we survive without the wages you brought in? We won’t keep a child who isn’t bringing in anything useful. Away with you!” Her mother stomps back inside their small, thatched cottage and slams the front door in her daughter’s face. Sulpicia sobs for a few minutes, utterly devastated that her parents have disowned their own child, all for the loss of a job. It’s not as if the job was a good one, in a shop all day, stuck at a counter, only earning £5 a year. Her aim in life is to become a teacher, on a grand salary of £60 per year, that would show her parents.   
Her anger and determination soon calms the torrent of tears, and she quickly concentrates on the priority of finding a bed for the night. She heads away from the closed off community of peasants and their cottages, and enters the town square, where the upper classes can always be found shopping for fine silks and jewellery, cakes and pastries. Among the mass of ladies in their fine dresses and gentlemen in their three-piece suits, Sulpicia spots a lady with long auburn hair, loose down to her shoulders, wearing a bright red dress and provocatively, high heels, in daytime. 

She’s attracting quite a few disapproving looks due to her insensible shoes, the stigma of high heels usually related to the women of the night who wear them during their ‘work’. She pays no attention to the comments and stares, and calmly continues her shopping, staring curiously at the jewellery stall and Sulpicia decides that this woman, whatever her name is, is the key to her bed for the night. She approaches from behind, her ragged clothes looking out of place on the busy market, but no one ever pays attention to a street urchin. She spots the thick purse sticking out of her handbag resting on her arm, and as the lady turns to glance at another stall, Sulpicia takes advantage of the opportunity and snatches the purse, sprinting in the opposite direction as fast as her legs will allow. Whether or not the woman noticed her loss is unknown to her, but she won’t risk being caught just to check.  
She rushes around a corner and pants heavily, trying to catch her breath as she presses her back against a brick wall, finding herself at the back of another deprived street, similar to her own. Or her previous street, she should say now. She unzips the leather purse and uses her meagre maths skills to count the notes inside, quickly realising she has five whole pounds, more than she would have earned in a year at her old job. It wasn’t her fault she got fired, that horrible boy, Jack, stole money from the cash register, and blamed it on her. Of course, Mr Robinson believed the boy over the girl. 

She wanders the streets until she finds what she believes to be an inn and almost feels giddy at the idea of buying herself her first ale, or beer perhaps. She’s about to enter the faded, but cheap looking building, when strong arms wrap around her waist and hoist her into the air. She cries out in surprise, but a hand soon covers her mouth and she is pulled around a corner and back into the backstreet she just came from, with its brick walls and smelly bins.   
The strong-armed person pushes her against the brick wall with an almost amused expression. Sulpicia groans, annoyed at herself as she recognises the lady dressed in red, with her long auburn hair, and notices with alarm that she has bright red eyes. One of her hands is pinned around Sulpicia’s throat and she lets out a low chuckle. “A small, dirty-blonde orphan managed to steal from me?” Sulpicia lets out a shout of surprise. “I’m not an orphan, I have parents.” She protests irritably and the woman chuckles once more, revealing white, pearly teeth. Her high heels have positioned Sulpicia higher up on the wall that she would be if the woman was wearing flat shoes. Her feet are not touching the floor and she longs to be put down. “Really, and, where are they?” She challenges with her husky, seductive voice. 

Sulpicia looks away from the woman’s alluring, red eyes and huffs angrily. “They threw me out. I lost my job.” She briefly summarises and the woman tuts, disapprovingly. “So, you decide to make me your meal ticket by stealing my money?” She lowers Sulpicia to the ground with a frown that didn’t touch her eyes, she was still amused inside. Sulpicia brushes herself down, just as the woman holds out her hand expectantly. “My purse, if you would?” Sulpicia groans angrily and shoves the purse so forcefully into the woman’s hand that she was sure it would fall out, but the woman has a strong grip.   
The woman fixes her with yet another amused look. “What’s your name?” She demands. “Sulpicia.” She looks at her feet, embarrassed, shuffling from foot to foot beneath the woman’s gaze. “And how old are you?” She continues with her interrogation and Sulpicia meets her eyes with a suspicious look. “Sixteen.” The woman chuckles. “I’m Heidi. Well, Sulpicia,” She sounds out her name like she doesn’t believe it really belongs to her. “I think you deserve a lesson in manners.” She looks the thin girl up and down before sliding her purse back into her handbag and lowering it to the floor. 

“Turn around.” She orders and Sulpicia stares at her in confusion. “What?” She glances over her shoulder at the dead-end brick wall and stares back at her. “What are you talking about?” Heidi groans in impatience and using her super-human strength, spins Sulpicia around to face the wall. “I still don’t understand.” Her words are cut off as a chuckling Heidi runs a silky soft hand up and down Sulpicia’s leg to her inner thigh, her fingertips almost grazing the one area no one has ever been near before.   
She gasps and tries to move away, but Heidi presses her bodice against Sulpicia’s back and whispers quietly in her ear. “Be still.” She brushes away some of the dirty-blonde hair from the younger girl’s ear as she speaks. She repeats the same stroking movement on the girl’s other leg and purrs softly as Sulpicia lets out a quiet groan. Her eyes close, which surprises her. “How exactly is this a punishment?” Heidi laughs at her words and tuts. “You think this is a punishment? My dear girl, you are sorely mistaken.” She yanks Sulpicia’s wrists and places the girl’s hands firmly against the brick wall, pulling back her thin hips so that her rear end sticks out somewhat. Heidi fiddles in her bag for a few seconds, removing something which the younger girl can’t see, she’s afraid to turn around, who knows what this woman will do to her.   
Heidi chuckles as she smooths her hand over the hairbrush and the large, round head it has. “You’ve been very naughty, Sulpicia.” She whispers the girl’s name, which sends shivers through her and a ripple of excitement. Heidi lifts the girl’s tatty skirt until her hips and rear end are visible, despite her wearing faded underwear. Sulpicia gasps and whips her around to face Heidi but keeps her hands against the wall. “What are you doing?” Heidi keeps the skirt lifted and folds the flap of material up around the girl’s waist. “This is what happens to naughty, little girls like yourself.” Before Sulpicia can even wonder what that means, Heidi brings the hairbrush down against the covered bottom of the younger girl and she lets out a squeal in response. 

“Heidi, I….I don’t…please…I-“ Heidi delivers another blow to the girl’s rear, making sure it lands between both her cheeks, where the pain spreads. “Argh! Stop it, please, I beg you!” Despite her complaints, she keeps her hands against the wall and the rear end in position. “If you don’t like it,” Heidi chuckles. “Then move away.” But Sulpicia won’t risk the wrath of disobeying Heidi, and just allows her to continue the punishment. “Whine again, you little temptress, and I’ll think about exposing some other part of your fine anatomy.” Sulpicia whimpers nervously but can’t deny the small amount of pleasure she obtains from Heidi’s exciting words. Heidi gives the youth another hard smack to her bottom with her brush before pulling her underwear slowly down to her ankles and rips off her skirt, preparing to spank her bare cheeks.   
Sulpicia cries out in embarrassment. “Heidi, no, please.” The image of her being spanked naked apart from her shirt in the middle of a backstreet mortifies her, and the fact that Heidi can now see her bent over with her legs, bottom and genitals on show frightens and excites her. Sulpicia closes her eyes as she feels the brush come down against her backside once again, the vibration carries to her genitals, giving her a tiny ounce of pleasure. “Oh.” She cries out softly, and Heidi purrs at her reaction. “Do you like that, my sweet girl? Tell me yes.” Heidi sends another harsh smack with her brush, lower this time, hitting her wet folds. 

“Yes!” Sulpicia responds, a mixture of the word, her response to Heidi’s question and the exclamation of her pleasure.   
Heidi pauses in the punishment for a moment to reach around to tear open the younger girl’s buttoned shirt. She gasps in excitement, as her full, round breasts break free, dangling like large, ripe berries as she bends over in the alley. Heidi pulls the girl’s arms gently out of the sleeves of her shirt and casts it aside. Heidi moans at the beautiful side before her. This sweet girl, naked and groaning, the cheeks of her bottom, a bright red, her breasts soft and tender. Heidi smiles softly and caresses the girl’s wet folds with her dainty fingers, careful not to let her manicured nails hurt her. She glances at the brush in her other hand and chuckles deviously. “I have an idea.”  
She turns Sulpicia to face her, and the girl doesn’t even try to cover herself as Heidi gets a good look of her genitals and breasts. Heidi sighs thoughtfully as she smooths the pinkish skin of the girl’s nipples, giving them a gentle pinch as she does so. Sulpicia groans, and despite being naked in the middle of a backstreet, where anyone could stumble upon them, she feels a strange sense of calm. 

Heidi takes her by the hand and leads her to the garden wall of one of the backstreet’s houses. In full view of the window, where anyone in the house could see them, Heidi sits on the wall and lifts the girl into her lap, facing her, Sulpicia’s breasts close to Heidi’s face.   
Heidi grins at the slim and delicate brush handle, its end rounded and smooth, and comes to the conclusion that it won’t hurt the slight girl. She smiles, aroused at the girl’s wet folds and after using her own saliva to moisten the handle, she looks Sulpicia in the eyes. “Spread your legs.” Sulpicia obeys, giving Heidi a good look at her slick genitals. “Good girl.” Then, slowly, gently, she slides the slender brush handle inside her genitals. Sulpicia gasps harshly, gripping Heidi’s shoulders as she adjusts to the overwhelming feeling within her. “Ooh, Heidi.” She lets out a warning sound of pain, so Heidi retracts some of the brush’s length and waits, patiently, her other hand caressing between the girl’s breasts, and wandering across her tender nipples. 

Sulpicia takes a second to compose herself, her breath uneven, before settling herself more comfortably in Heidi’s lap. “There you go.” Heidi murmurs to her soothingly, stroking her blonde hair with her spare hand, before removing the handle completely and sliding it back in with one sleek movement. The handle becomes slick in an instant, from the girl’s wet moisture and Heidi moans, at the sight of the slender girl, writhing and naked in her lap. Sulpicia pushes her thin hips backwards and forwards along the handle, moaning and crying out in pleasure as Heidi maintains her firm grip on her brush, guiding it in and out of the young girl until her cries become higher pitched and more frequent. Heidi picks up on her oncoming climax and pulls Sulpicia’s soft body against her chest. Her thin arms wrap around Heidi’s perfumed neck and her cries of pleasure soon become shrieks, as Heidi’s movement of the brush speeds up until the girl begins to bounce against the length, her moans increasing in volume, her full breasts jiggling up and down in front of Heidi’s face until she can’t resist and takes one into her mouth, sucking tenderly on the nipple. 

Heidi senses the teen’s climax approaching closer and uses her seductive words to bring it further still. “Let this be a lesson to you, you bad girl. Promise me you won’t steal from me again.” Sulpicia groans loudly, loud enough to bring those who live in the house behind them, to the window but luckily, no one comes. “I promise I won’t steal. I swear.” Her words leave her in short, sharp bursts. “Good.” Heidi mumbles through her sucking of Sulpicia’s breast and continues to spur her on as she bounces in bliss. “Speed up, my sweet girl, tell me how it feels.” She instructs. “It feels, it feels good, it’s so…oh. Oh!” Sulpicia screams as she reaches her peak, grasping Heidi’s shoulders as she releases everything she has. Her legs shake with the intensity of her climax and Heidi purrs softly to her, as the girl’s arousal runs down her bare legs, dripping from her folds, as Heidi removes her brush, the handle wet and sticky.

Sulpicia collapses into Heidi’s arms, exhausted, receiving more than she bargained for when she stole Heidi’s purse. She wonders to herself about her clothes, now a tattered mess on the concrete floor. She whimpers, spent from pleasure, in Heidi’s grasp and she presses her legs together, her genitals a sleek mess as Heidi carries her through the backstreet of the alley, Sulpicia naked but unafraid, until they reach a small cottage. Heidi takes her inside, to the stares of other women, some naked and engaging in sexual activity with each other. Sulpicia watches with fascination as she is carried up the stairs into a small bedroom. “You naughty, but lucky girl. You can sleep in my bed tonight.” She lowers the naked girl onto her bed, where she stretches out, sleepy and pleased, her arousal leaking onto the thin sheets. She may have been disowned by her parents, thrown out of the family home, caught stealing and had her first sexual experience with a woman, but at least she had fulfilled her priority of finding a bed for the night. And hopefully, for many nights to come.


End file.
